L'autre moitié de moi
by Anarkia
Summary: Un geste posé par l’un des siens plonge Harry dans le désespoir le plus complet. C’était sa faute ce qui arrivait… Tout était de sa faute! Jusque dans les ténèbres, je te suivrai mon amour! parce que tu es mon autre la plus belle part de moi même...


L'autre moitié de moi 

Chapitre I : _Les confessions de Harry_

Chapitre II : _Dors bien mon amour…_

Chapitre III : _Du fond de l'abîme_

Chapitre IV : _Faire crier le silence…_

Chapitre V : _Je ne reviendrai pas…_

Cette fanfic prend en considération les 6 premiers tomes de Harry Potter et l'action constitue une suite immédiate au 6e livre. (L'action se déroule le jour suivant les funérailles de Dumbledore) Les personnages appartiennent tous à la grande J.K.Rowling

Contexte : Harry attend devant la porte de l'infirmerie depuis plusieurs heures déjà, assis sur une chaise de bois. Mme Pomfresh refuse de le laisser entrer. Hermione sort de l'infirmerie.

-Comment va-t-elle?

-Mieux… enfin… J'ai seulement parlé à Ron, je ne l'ai pas vue de mes yeux mais il dit que c'est assez encourageant… Viens Harry, sortons prendre un peu d'air.

-Non, je préfèrerais rester ici…

-Viens… dit Hermione d'une voix douce tout en l'entraînant vers la sortie.

Ça va aller, je te le promets.

-Je voudrais parler à Ron et tout lui expliquer, dit-il, la voix tremblante. Je dois parler à Mme Weasley aussi et demander à M. Weasley …

-Shuuuttt, tout va bien se passer maintenant, calme-toi et viens…

Hermione pris la main de Harry et l'entraîna lentement vers la sortie. Harry résista un instant puis se laissa guider par son amie. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, sortant dans le parc et se rendant quasi machinalement vers le grand hêtre où ils avaient l'habitude de se réunir tous les trois. Hermione sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une large couverture de laine où ils s'installèrent, face au lac. Elle sortit de la poche de sa cape une serviette contenant quelques fruits, un morceau de pain et du fromage qu'elle tendit à Harry.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as rien avalé. Mange, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces toi aussi.

-Je n'ai pas faim…

-Écoutes-moi Harry, tu dois manger. Dit-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Il lui lança un regard froid tout en croquant dans une poire mûrie à point. Il adorait par dessus tout ces fruits et ce jour là, cette poire lui parut insipide. Elle n'avait ni couleur, ni saveur à ses yeux. Il mangeait uniquement parce qu'on lui disait de le faire. Il regardait un soleil magnifique se coucher à la surface du Lac Noir sans en voir la beauté. Il voyait son amie assise à côté de lui sans pourtant sentir sa présence…L'indifférence; c'est tout ce qui restait entre lui et le gouffre. C'était sa seule protection; son salut…

Il mangea tout ce que Hermione avait apporté pour lui, jusqu'à la dernière miette. Elle parut rassurée… Elle vint s'asseoir face à lui et le dévisagea longuement, mais il lui sembla que Harry n'avait pas remarqué. Il était d'une pâleur extrême; ses joues d'ordinaire si promptes à rougir demeuraient d'un blanc livide. Ses grands yeux verts semblaient fixer l'horizon, éteints, et il avait l'air encore plus débraillé que d'habitude, si c'est possible; ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille : un jeans et un chandail noir, faisant un sinistre contraste avec la pâleur de sa peau.

Hermione prit le visage de Harry dans ses mains et s'avança légèrement vers lui.

-Harry, regarde-moi! Dit-elle avec douceur.

-Harry, tu m'entends?

Il acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête.

-Tu n'y est pour rien…

-…

-Tu comprends ce que je te dis; tu n'y est pour rien : ce-n'est-pas-de-ta-faute.

Elle détacha chacun de ses mots. Il lui sembla qu'une lueur venait de traverser les yeux vides de Harry. Elle persévéra…

-Tu dois comprendre Harry, c'est très important : ce n'est PAS de ta faute. Tu n'avais aucun contrôle sur elle et ce geste était imprévisible, tu…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase; Harry s'effondra. Elle le rattrapa juste à temps et le serra dans ses bras.

-Her-mio-ne! Je l'aime tellement… ttt…ttellement…

Elle avait fait céder le barrage. Elle savait que Harry avait besoin d'exprimer ses émotions. Mais toute cette douleur! Tout ce mal! Toute cette peine! Comment avait-il réussi à tout garder seul? Elle était loin d'imaginer tous les ravages qu'ils avaient fait au cœur de son ami…

Harry était écrasé, terrassé par sa souffrance. Son corps était parcouru de spasmes et ses pleurs n'étaient que plaintes… Jamais elle n'avait soupçonné un tel mal, jamais. Il s'accrochait à elle comme s'il allait mourir; elle sentait ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la peau de son bras mais elle ne ressentait pas la douleur; de grosses larmes coulaient également sur ses joues. Elle était si impuissante : de voir son ami souffrir ainsi lui donnait l'impression qu'un poignard lui triturait les entrailles. Ah! S'il était possible de prendre un peu de sa douleur, elle le ferait aussitôt! Mais il n'y avait aucune formule magique pour ça, aucune de ses lectures ne pouvait lui venir en aide maintenant…

-C'est ma ffffaute! Je l'ai tuée…. C'est mmma faute!

-Shutttt, elle va mieux, elle va bien même, tout va bien aller maintenant, lui dit-elle à l'oreille en le berçant doucement. Ta Ginny va bien… Tu m'entends? Elle est vivante et elle se repose.

-Je, je… je la…j'ai… Il essayait de parler en vain.

-Ne dit rien, dit Hermione dont la voix tremblait également. Essaie de te calmer dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux… Respire…

&&&

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis leur arrivée, elle l'ignorait mais le jour commençait à baisser et l'on sentait déjà l'odeur tiède de l'herbe humide monter dans l'air. Hermione avait longuement parlé à Harry. Elle l'avait écouté pleurer toute sa peine et son mal. Elle était demeurée à ses côtés, attendant qu'il reprenne un peu ses esprits pour le questionner. Lorsqu'il eut repris des couleurs et que sa respiration lui sembla redevenue quasi-normale, elle s'aventura à lui parler des événements de la veille.

-Harry, dit-elle sur un ton un peu hésitant. Que s'est-il passé hier soir entre vous deux?

-…

-Je t'en prie Harry, il faut que tu en parles. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas te confier à moi mais il faut absolument que quelqu'un sache… heu… disons seulement que la guérison de Ginny en dépend. Préfèrerais-tu que j'aille chercher le professeur McGonagall? Ou Mme Weasley peut-être? Ou Ron, a lui tu le dirais?

-Pourquoi? qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Ginny? Je croyais que Mme Pomfresh l'avait guérie ! Dit-moi tout Hermione! dit-il avec fébrilité.

-Écoute Harry, je ne t'ai pas menti. Son corps va bien, ses blessures ont bien été soignées… Sauf, que…

-QUOI! Hermione!

-Elle en veut vraiment beaucoup à Ron de l'avoir retrouvée à temps. Voilà. Comprends-tu Harry? Elle veut mourir, elle crie, se débat. Il n'y a rien à faire pour ça tu sais… Elle souffre…

Hermione avait prononcé ces derniers mots dans un murmure à peine audible. Elle n'avait pas vu Ginny de ses yeux aujourd'hui, c'était Ron qui lui avait rapporté son état mais Hermione avait la certitude à cet instant que Harry souffrait au moins autant qu'elle. Ses mains tremblaient et de grosses larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues. Il les essuya du revers de la main en hochant la tête, résigné, et il prit la parole; il allait tout raconter maintenant.

-La première fois que j'ai pris le Poudlard express, j'ai remarqué cette petite fille rousse qui tenait la main de sa mère en regardant partir le train. Je n'arrive pas à expliquer pourquoi, mais quand je repense à ce premier jour dans le monde de la magie, c'est son visage que je revois… Ce visage lumineux, ces yeux bleus magnifiques. Cette journée a été l'une des plus heureuse de toute ma vie.

Il se redressa en reprenant lentement son souffle et poursuivit.

-Il y a quelques jours, j'étais dans la salle commune avec Ginny et tout en parlant, elle m'a avoué se rappeler exactement de ce même moment. Elle… elle ignorait complètement qui j'étais ce jour là à King's cross! Elle n'avait pas vu ma cicatrice ni entendu mon nom. Hermione, tu comprends! Elle dit qu'elle a demandé à sa mère comment les grandes personnes font pour savoir avec qui ils vont vivre toute leur vie.

Harry sourit à cette pensée.

-Mme Weasley lui a répondu que quand les gens se voient tous les deux pour la première fois, ils se reconnaissent tout de suite. Voilà. Nous l'avons su tous les deux ce jour là, sans toutefois le réaliser vraiment… j'avais seulement 11 ans… L'année suivante, Ginny est venue elle aussi étudier à Poudlard. Je l'aimais bien en tant que petite sœur de Ron et je savais qu'elle craquait pour moi. Elle n'arrivait jamais à m'adresser la parole ce que je trouvais plutôt étrange mais tout à fait mignon, je l'avoue. Mon regard était déjà fixé sur elle tu sais. Elle m'intriguait je crois… Puis il y a eu ce jour où Voldemort l'a enlevée et enfermée dans la Chambre des secrets. Quand nous avons entendu Dumbledore et McGonagall dire que c'était la plus jeune Weasley qui était dans cette chambre, mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre. Je savait que c'était à cause de moi qu'elle y était. J'en avais la certitude absolue sans pouvoir rien expliquer… Par chance, mon instinct m'a permis de trouver l'entrée de la Chambre très vite. J'avais tellement peur… Quand je suis arrivé jusqu'à elle, Ginny était là, froide, presque morte, étendue sur le sol. J'ai crû que j'arrivais trop tard.

Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson en évoquant ce moment. Il n'en avait jamais reparlé depuis toutes ces années.

- Je ne savais pas comment la sortir de là! J'étais rongé par l'angoisse. Je me foutais bien de mourir, du moment que je trouvais le moyen de la réveiller et de l'emmener loin de tout ça, loin de Voldemort… et loin de moi aussi. Ce jour là, j'ai réalisé le danger que courait Ginny par ma faute. Crois-tu vraiment que Voldemort l'avait choisie par hasard, parmi tous les élèves de Poudlard?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne réussit à sortir… Les yeux ronds d'incrédulité, elle haussa les épaules. Pourquoi Harry ne le leur avait jamais dit? Comment avait-elle pu croire à une coïncidence, elle? Hermione qui était d'ordinaire si perspicace. Comment un élément aussi essentiel avait pu être dérobé à son analyse? Elle allait questionner Harry mais celui-ci la pris de vitesse et poursuivit avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Il savait déjà que Ginny était ce qui pouvait m'atteindre dans ce que j'avais de plus cher et de plus secret. Il le savait avant même que je le réalise moi-même… Voilà pourquoi il l'a choisie, pourquoi il a voulu prendre sa vie pour retrouver ses pouvoirs plutôt que n'importe quelle autre. Il savait qu'à travers elle, c'est moi qu'il tuait. Sans elle, je n'aurais jamais eu la même force pour le combattre.

Heureusement, mon instinct a été le plus fort ce jour là et j'ai réussi à la lui arracher. Lorsque je combattais le Basilic et Jedusor, je voyais les yeux de Ginny dans ma tête et il m'a semblé que c'était elle qui avait guidé ma main lorsque j'ai détruit ce journal….

Ce jour là, j'ai eu tellement peur pour elle, c'était une peur différente de celle d'aujourd'hui : j'étais jeune et j'ignorais ce que tout cela voulait dire vraiment… Mais cette peur était aussi dévastatrice que celle que je ressens en ce moment. À chaque seconde depuis ce temps je redoute le jour où je serai confronté à nouveau avec la peur de la perdre. J'avais décidé de m'éloigner d'elle, de prendre mes distances pour la protéger. J'ai été bien idiot de croire que j'aurais cette force là…

Harry eut un rire empreint d'une profonde résignation et poussa un long soupir.

-J'ai réussi à me tenir loin d'elle quelques temps, quelques années. J'ai même crû que je l'avais oubliée à un moment… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte avec d'autres gars. J'étais jaloux, terriblement jaloux. Je ne pouvais en parler à personne et ce sentiment me rongeait plus que tu ne pourrais jamais l'imaginer. Toi, Ron et même Dumbledore pensiez que c'était poids de ma tâche qui commençait à me ronger… et j'avoue que ça m'arrangeait de pouvoir expliquer mon humeur de cette façon… Mais c'était elle, encore et toujours elle. Je la voyais, de plus en plus belle, de plus en plus attirante. Elle m'a toujours aimé et je le savais. Ses longs cheveux roux si soyeux, ses yeux magnifiques… je n'en pouvais plus et j'ai craqué le jour où elle m'a touché pour la toute première fois. Elle a détruit en une seconde tous les efforts que j'avais mis pendant 6 ans à m'éloigner d'elle… et devant tous les Gryffondor en plus. Je l'ai embrassé devant tout le monde et si tu pouvais savoir ce qui s'est produit en moi à cet instant… On aurait dit que tout ce brisait et se reconstruisait à la fois. Et je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur de parcours; nous savions tous les deux que nous n'avions aucun autre choix…

Le vent s'était calmé; les arbres immobiles semblaient irréels dans la lueur du crépuscule, comme si la nature toute entière s'était arrêtée pour entendre le récit de Harry. Même Hermione ne semblait pas savoir quoi répondre à ces aveux. Harry n'avait pas l'habitude de parler autant de lui et toute la franchise du désespoir qui hantait ses paroles en ce moment la troublait au plus haut point… elle le laissa poursuivre sans rien ajouter.

-Hier, pendant les funérailles de Dumbledore, j'ai compris que je devais quitter Ginny. Je le lui ai dit. Voilà ce qui c'est passé.

-Quoi!

-Je l'ai laissée. Et c'était la pire chose que j'ai eu à faire dans toute ma vie, Hermione. La pire.

-Oui mais que lui as-tu dit pour qu'il se produise ce qui est arrivé? Explique-moi! dit Hermione.

-Rien. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire quoi que ce soit. Je n'en étais pas capable… et j'ai crû qu'elle saurait, qu'elle comprendrait que c'était pour la protéger! Même Dumbledore n'a pas pu résister devant Voldemort; il n'y a donc plus d'espoir pour moi. Je ne pourrai jamais la préserver de tout ce mal qui m'entoure. Tu comprends Hermione! J'avais l'impression que chaque jour passé avec elle, chaque baiser, chaque regard l'entraînaient vers sa mort. Je l'ai laissé pour ça…

-D'accord Harry, mais pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dit! Tu es bien placé pour savoir que l'ignorance de la vérité est la pire des choses, pourtant!

-Si je lui avais dit tout ça, elle n'aurait pas accepté la rupture, j'en suis sûr! Ginny est très courageuse tu sais, et elle aurait pris le risque de continuer à m'aimer. Elle n'aurait pas renoncé… pas comme moi. Elle est tellement plus forte que moi…

Harry avait à nouveau éclaté en sanglots.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait! Oh! Mon dieu Hermione! je lui ai dit que je ne ressentais plus rien pour elle…. C'est ce que je lui ai dit avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir. Voilà. Je savais que je devais être convainquant si je voulais qu'elle comprenne et qu'elle n'insiste pas.

Hermione ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir. Il avait fait ça. Comment avait-il pu?

-Je n'ai jjjja-mais eu aussi mmmal Her-mio-ne!

Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il était désespéré. Qu'avait-il fait! Tellement pris au piège par ses propres tourments, il en était venu à sous-estimer les sentiments de Ginny à son égard. Il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'elle l'aime à ce point! Il l'avait rejetée et dans un accès de désespoir, Ginny avait volé une potion d'écourtevie dans le matériel de Hagrid et… Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il l'aimer vraiment pour ce qu'il est? On aimait sa célébrité, le phénomène, le survivant! mais pas le petit Harry. Celui qui avait vieilli trop vite, celui qui était seul au monde… celui destiné à mourir. Comment pouvait-elle l'aimer au point de désirer la mort plutôt qu'une vie sans lui?

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire! Cria-t-il dans un surcroît de panique.

Hermione réfléchissait. Il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose à faire! Ce serait trop injuste que deux être qui s'aiment autant soient ainsi plongés dans le froid. S'ils ne faisaient rien, ils ne survivraient pas l'un sans l'autre… c'était clair. L'envie de continuer, leur force commune émanait de l'autre! Comment les protéger de cet égarement!

Hermione fut comme frappée par la foudre. Elle savait!

-Harry! dit-elle, jusqu'où serais-tu prêt à aller pour elle? Réponds-moi c'est très important!

Harry releva lentement la tête. Ses yeux brillants de larmes la fixaient intensément, reprochant à son amie de n'avoir pas deviné la réponse à cette question.

-Ma vie pour sauver la sienne, Hermione! Je mourrais sans hésiter pour elle…

-Alors j'ai une solution pour toi Harry.

Il ouvrit la bouche en signe d'incompréhension. Il avait eu beau chercher, il n'avait trouvé aucune potion pour ça, ni aucun enchantement!

-Épouse-la.

-Quoi? dit Harry, éberlué! Il s'attendait à bien des choses mais certainement pas à ça!

-Écoute Harry, lorsque deux êtres se promettent de s'aimer toujours, il se forme un lien magique d'une grande force qui agit comme un bouclier. Selon chaque union, la force de ce lien varie. Ça dépend de la puissance magique des deux personnes qui le forment et de leur attachement l'un envers l'autre. Le même genre de bouclier se forme entre les parents et les enfants. Vois-tu où je veux en venir Harry?

-Tu penses que je pourrais, si besoin était, faire le même sacrifice qu'a fait ma mère pour moi contre Voldemort? C'est ça?

Harry était totalement incrédule. Il n'y avait jamais songé, mais pourquoi pas? L'amour, qu'il soit entre une mère et son fils ou entre deux époux demeurait une ancienne magie très puissante… c'était vrai.

-C'est exactement ça. Si jamais Voldemort essayait de s'en prendre à Ginny, tu pourrais toujours échanger ta vie contre la sienne. Il va sans dire qu'elle pourrait elle aussi faire de même pour toi…

-Oui mais pas si elle ignore qu'elle peut le faire.

-Oui… enfin…

-Écoute Hermione, je ne veux pas que Ginny soit au courant de cette protection. C'est mon dernier recours et si jamais elle se sacrifiait pour moi, j'en mourrais… Je ne pourrais jamais continuer à vivre en sachant qu'elle n'est plus là. Et on ne se bat pas en espérant mourir Hermione… de ma vie dépend le sort de beaucoup, je ne peux pas me permettre de l'oublier.

-Oui mais crois-tu que Ginny, elle, continuera à vivre sans toi? Je pense que tu en as eu la preuve cette nuit, Harry. Je crois que tu devrais lui dire pourquoi tu veux l'épouser avant de le faire. De toute façon, tu devras te justifier à M et Mme Weasley parce que Ginny est encore mineure et ne croit surtout pas qu'ils seront dupés par des mensonges de ta part, Harry. Ta seule chance est de leur dire la vérité, toute la vérité, sur vous deux et sur ce qui s'est passé. Et ta seule chance est de leur parler de cette protection de toute façon. Ils ne te laisseront pas mettre la vie de leur fille unique en danger en te liant ouvertement à elle…

-Je leur dirai tout… je n'ai pas d'autre choix maintenant. Mais Ginny n'a rien besoin de savoir d'autre, à part le fait que je l'aime plus que tout… J'y vais tout de suite. J'espère qu'ils me laisseront au moins la voir…

-Mme Weasley voulait te laisser entrer tout à l'heure tu sais… C'est Bill et Charlie qui sont très en colère. Ils ne te laisseront pas l'approcher sans histoire. Veux-tu que je leur explique? Je peux tout raconter aux Weasley et je t'appellerai lorsqu'ils seront prêts à t'entendre… Tout le monde est épuisé, une confrontation directe n'est pas nécessairement une bonne solution…

-Oui… oui t'as sûrement raison. Vas-y et je te rejoins dans une quinzaine de minutes, le temps de monter aux dortoirs chercher quelque chose.

Harry partit en courant vers le château sans attendre la réponse d'Hermione.

&&&

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'infirmerie, Mme Weasley lattendait devant la porte. Elle avait les yeux rouges; elle venait de pleurer. Dès qu'elle vit Harry, elle s'avança et le serra dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer.

-Harry mon chéri! Oh! Je le savais depuis longtemps… C'étais tellement clair dans tes yeux quand tu la regardais! Je ne réussissais pas à me convaincre que tu avais pu la blesser, jouer avec elle comme ça, sans raison.

-Pardonnez-moi! Je m'en veux tellement… dit-il la voix tremblante.

-Shuttt… Heureusement, le pire a été évité. Tu dois te sentir encore plus désespéré qu'elle; j'imagine bien ce que tu dois endurer. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir sa réaction… sauf moi peut-être.

-Vous?

-Oui… je sais à quel point un cœur d'adolescente peut aimer et désespérer. Et je connaissais bien l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour toi Harry… C'est une Weasley après tout… Été après été, je l'ai vu se languir de ta présence, t'espérer, rêver de toi. Et je t'ai vu lutter contre ton attirance pour elle aussi... Une mère sent ces choses là…

Un silence lourd de sens les entoura. Harry était comme un fils pour elle et il savait qu'elle désirait plus que tout les protéger, Ginny et lui, de la douleur et de la souffrance. Mais il sentait également qu'elle souhaitait véritablement leur bonheur à tous les deux… Harry releva dignement la tête et pris une grande inspiration.

-Mme Weasley, qu'est-ce que Hermione vous a raconté?

-Elle nous a dit à tous ce qui s'est passé hier. Elle nous a aussi dit à quel point tu aimes Ginny. Moi ça me suffit...

Une larme avait débordée de ses yeux. Sa fille, sa petite fille! Elle ne supportait pas de voir le beau visage de Ginny ainsi déformé par la douleur… Aucun parent ne souhaite voir leur enfant vivre dans des temps de guerre et de haine. Mais un parent peut se battre pour changer ce monde. C'est une toute autre chose lorsque son enfant se meurt d'amour… Que pouvaient-ils bien y faire? L'impuissance est pire que la peur, bien pire.

-Écoutez Mme Weasley, je veux épouser Ginny.

-Oui… oui, c'est d'accord.

-J'étais certain que vous ne voudriez pas, mais attendez de tout savoir… Oui?

Mme Weasley avait prononcé ce « oui » dans un murmure à peine audible mais avec un regard qui ne pouvait laisser planer aucun doute sur sa compréhension de la situation. Harry en était sidéré, incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

-Harry, tu as dû envisager toutes les solutions pour rendre Ginny la plus heureuse possible. Hermione nous a dit à quel point c'était difficile pour toi de poursuivre ta lutte contre Voldemort en sachant que Ginny pourrait devenir une arme et à quel point tu en étais déchiré. Si tu nous demandes une telle chose, c'est que tu sais ce qui t'attend. Je te fais confiance. Si tu penses que ma fille sera plus en sécurité à tes côtés que seule ici, c'est que c'est vrai. Vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre, je ne peux que l'admettre…

La porte s'ouvrit et le reste du clan Weasley sortit de l'infirmerie. Les regards de haine que Harry avait lus sur leur visage ce matin avaient disparus. Arthur Weasley, Ron et Charlie avait à la main des ficelles couleur chair que Harry connaissait bien. Des oreilles à ralonge! Ils avaient tout entendus ce que Mme Weasley lui avait dit et aucun d'eux ne lui avait encore sauté à la gorge pour l'étrangler!

-Vous… avez tout entendu, non? Demanda Harry tout hésitant.

-Oui Harry. Et je suis d'accord avec Molly, dit M. Weasley, bien que ce n'est pas une joie d'avoir à te donner la main de ma fille dans de telles circonstances. J'aurais souhaité pour vous des jours plus heureux…

Harry en resta bouche bée.

-Mais… aucun de vous n'est choqué que ce soit moi! Je veux dire… Je suis condamné à vivre dans l'ombre de Voldemort, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de recommandable pour elle! Vous devriez tenter de m'éloigner d'elle en théorie! Pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas!

-Tu l'aimes plus que personne Harry. Et elle t'aime plus que tout, plus que la vie même… Que veux-tu que nous y fassions? L'amour est beaucoup plus fort que le reste du monde parfois. Tu comprends? C'est la plus grande protection que tu puisses lui offrir. J'ai connu Molly lorsque nous étions élèves à Poudlard. Nous avons déjà été jeunes et je sais que si quelqu'un était venu s'interposer entre nous, nous ne l'aurions pas supportés, n'est-ce pas Molly?

-Oui, c'est vrai… Nous comprenons ce que tu vis et tu as notre confiance et notre amour aussi.

-Merci… dit Harry dont les lèvres tremblaient d'émotion.

Il fixait intensément la porte de l'infirmerie, comme s'il espérait voir Ginny la lui ouvrir et lui dire que tout allait bien maintenant… Il était terrorisé à l'idée de voir celle qu'il aimait ravagée par sa faute, par son erreur.

-Est-ce que je pourrais la voir maintenant? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, oui bien sûr. Mais elle dort pour l'instant. Mme Pomfresh lui a administré une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour la laisser se reposer. Mais… ce serait bien que tu la vois avant qu'elle ne se réveille, je crois, dit lentement M. Weasley. Tu as l'air plutôt agité toi aussi. Prend le temps de trouver ce que tu veux lui dire. Essait de l'épargner… elle est encore fragile…

-Oui… Je vous le jure…Ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Allez vieux, vas-y, dit Ron en lui donnant une légère tape dans le dos en signe d'encouragement. Ça va bien aller…

-M'ci…

Harry entra dans la pièce et s'arrêta de l'autre côté de la porte. La nuit était tombée et seule la pâle lumière d'un croissant de lune baignait l'endroit. L'infirmerie était vide à l'exception d'un lit. Les rideaux avaient été tirés, sans doute pour empêcher la lumière de pénétrer en fin de journée et de troubler son sommeil. Ginny… Le cœur de Harry voulait exploser. Il marchait lentement dans l'allée, s'approchant d'elle un peu plus à chaque pas. Il était dans un état second. Son esprit errait dans un brouillard de pensées. Il avançait machinalement, guidé uniquement par le bruit de cette respiration lente et profonde. Ce souffle, il le connaissait bien. Combien de fois s'était-elle endormie près de lui? Des dizaines de fois au moins… Et à chaque reprise, lui, n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, préférant contempler son doux visage, en détailler chaque trait et se laisser bercer par le son souffle paisible. Il la revoyait, abandonnée dans ses bras, sous un clair de lune comme ce soir… Toutes ces émotions remontaient en lui jusqu'à l'étouffer.

Harry était parvenu jusqu'à son lit. Il hésita, puis écarta doucement les rideaux. Rien de ce qu'il a vu dans sa vie n'aurait pu le préparer à affronter un tel moment. Il avait sous les yeux l'image de la souffrance qu'il pouvait causer. Elle était là, pâle et frêle. Elle était étendue sur le dos, entourée d'une cascade de cheveux roux en broussaille. Et son visage… Les larmes avaient laissé de profonds sillons sur ses joues et ses lèvres étaient entaillées à plusieurs endroit; elle s'était très certainement mordue. Son visage d'ordinaire lumineux et joyeux était éteint, meurtri. Il s'approcha d'elle en sanglotant. Qu'avait-il donc fait?

Il se pencha sur elle et effleura sa joue du bout des doigts. Elle était glacée. Il tenta de remonter ses couvertures mais ses mains étaient prises de tremblements convulsifs et il n'y arriva pas. Il se tourna et prit une couverture de laine sur un lit adjacent et couvrit Ginny du mieux qu'il put. De grosses larmes coulaient de ses yeux et tombaient sur le corps endormi de son amour. Harry sentait ses dernières forces l'abandonner. Il se glissa à ses côtés. Elle se retourna, laissant sa tête glisser mollement sur son épaule dans un profond soupir. Il sentit son souffle contre son cou et sa petite main vint s'agripper à son chandail, comme elle l'avait fait si souvent. Leurs corps épuisés et meurtris se reconnaissaient, comme s'ils récupéraient une partie d'eux même par la présence de l'autre…

-« Je t'aime » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Il lui sembla qu'un fugace sourire avait traversé son beau visage.

&&&

CHAPITRE II : Dors bien, mon amour…

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux. Tout lui paraissait flou dans la pièce et une lumière aveuglante le forçait à les refermer tandis qu'il cherchait ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. Il explora le meuble à tâtons et referma enfin sa main sur ses lunettes rondes. Quel mal de tête il avait! C'était insupportable. Et puis où était-il? Il les plaça sur son nez et il reconnut les mûrs blancs de l'infirmerie….

Toute la pression des derniers jours lui revint en mémoire et il se tourna d'un mouvement instinctif vers Ginny. Elle semblait toujours dormir d'un sommeil profond. Elle était si belle, encore plus éclatante que cette lumière qui inondait la pièce. La nuit qui avait passée semblait lui avoir apportée un peu de couleur, où bien était-ce l'éclairage? Harry l'ignorait… Il espérait plus que tout que ses mouvements l'éveillerait de son long cauchemar. Il voulait lui parler, lui expliquer et voir enfin ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Il se sentait prêt à l'affronter pour s'excuser de son erreur, pour lui faire comprendre à quel point elle était tout pour lui… pour lui dire qu'il la voulait pour lui seul à tout jamais... il avait tant besoin d'elle… Mais Ginny restait là, impassible, son souffle toujours aussi régulier soulevant sa poitrine.

Harry ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormi à ses côtés, ni d'avoir retiré ses lunettes d'ailleurs. Et qui avait posé cette couverture sur lui? Il écarta le voile qui entourait le lit de Ginny et vit un peu plus loin dans la pièce Mme Weasley qui lisait la Gazette du sorcier, assise sur une chaise près de l'entrée.

Harry se leva, prenant soin de replacer les couvertures de Ginny et alla rejoindre Mme Weasley.

-Bonjour, dit Harry dans un baillement.

-Ah! Tu es enfin réveillé Harry!

-Oui… Je n'avais pas prévu m'endormir ainsi hier soir…

-Je sais… mais je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller. Pauvres enfants. Vous aviez l'air si bien. J'ai pris la liberté de t'enlever tes lunettes par contre et de te mettre une couverture sur les épaules… Tu semblais trembler de froid.

-Merci… c'est très gentil de votre part. Est-ce que Ginny m'a vu? Je veux dire, s'est-elle réveillée pendant que je dormais?

-Non… Non je ne crois pas et je trouve qu'elle dort très longtemps. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes pourtant… Mme Pomfresh est partie pour une vingtaine de minutes et elle a dit qu'elle aimerait qu'on la réveille dès son retour.

-Oui… je dois lui parler maintenant que je m'en sens le courage. J'aimerais la réveiller moi-même si vous permettez, où être là lorsqu'elle ouvrira les yeux.

-Bien sûr, oui…

-Je vais monter quelques minutes là-haut… J'ai besoin d'un coup de peigne je crois.

-À vrai dire oui, mais reviens vite… au cas où elle se réveillerait plus tôt. Je crois que j'aurais de la difficulté à la voir souffrir une seconde de plus sans raison…

-Oui, à tout de suite! Dit-il en sortant au pas de course de la pièce. Une douche, un coup de peigne et des vêtements propres. Il ferait très vite et il serait revenu dans une dizaine de minutes, tout au plus...

&&&

Tandis qu'une eau brûlante glissait sur sa peau, Harry songeait à la réaction qu'elle aurait en le voyant à son chevet. Allait-elle le détester, lui crier des insultes, pleurer? Non, elle ne pleurerait sûrement pas. Harry connaissait la réaction de Ginny face à la douleur et à l'humiliation. C'était une combattante, une fille de feu; elle ne vivait pas les blessures comme lui et il le savait. Il s'attendait à une réaction emportée, quelle qu'elle soit. Mais elle devrait bien écouter ce que Harry avait à lui dire; il ne lui donnerait pas le choix… Il la confronterait cette fois; il l'embrasserait, de force s'il le fallait! Au moins elle sentirait à quel point il était effrayé; car elle savait toujours ce que Harry ressentait lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, s'il était soucieux, tendu, triste… Un peu comme si une connexion existait entre eux. Oui. C'est ce qu'il ferait…

Il sortit de la douche et accrocha une rapidement une serviette à sa taille tandis qu'il s'approchait du miroir. Sa peau pâle était rougie par la chaleur excessive de l'eau. Pourtant, il se sentait toujours glacé jusqu'aux os. « Ce doit être l'angoisse… c'est sûrement ça » se dit-il en lui-même en fixant son reflet. Pourtant... il savait que l'idée de la retrouver, à elle seule, devrait suffire à le réchauffer. Alors pourquoi ce froid glacial sur sa nuque? Il secoua la tête vigoureusement pour « replacer » ses cheveux dans leur désordre habituel et acheva de s'habiller en toute hâte, chassant ce mauvais pressentiment de son esprit. Il vérifia dans sa poche pour s'assurer qu'un certain objet s'y trouvait encore. Puis il se saisit de sa baguette et redescendit en direction de l'infirmerie, toujours au pas de course. 11 minutes exactement. C'était sûrement un record de tous les temps, surtout pour un Gryffondor dont les dortoirs se situaient très loin dans l'une des tours de l'aile est du château.

Il arriva aux portes de l'infirmerie, tout essoufflé, en même temps que Mme Pomfesh.

-Je peux la réveiller maintenant? Lui demanda Harry avec empressement.

-Hum, je crois que nous devrons lui donner une potion de réveil. Elle semble très profondément endormie…

-Laissez-moi essayer avant, vous voulez bien? Demanda-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

-Après avoir jeté un regard à Mme Weasley, Pomfresh acquiesça.

-Allez, vas-y mais je reste tout près… on ne peut pas savoir de quelle manière elle réagira en te voyant ici. Tu auras peut-être besoin d'aide mon petit…

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait besoin d'aucune aide pour faire savoir à Ginny qu'il l'aimait… Il s'approcha d'elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'assit doucement à ses côtés. Il caressa sa joue et contempla son beau visage : elle avait l'air d'un ange. Il ne put s'en empêcher. Il se pencha vers elle, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres malades. Elle n'eut aucune réaction… D'habitude, lorsqu'il lui volait un baiser ainsi, dans son sommeil, elle s'agitait un peu, puis lui souriait ou bien le lui rendait…

Il lui dit doucement à l'oreille :

-Ginny, mon amour, tu peux te réveiller maintenant. Je suis là… N'ait pas peur…

Elle n'eut toujours aucune réaction et cela commençait à l'inquiéter.

-Mon ange? Ginny? Réveille-toi. Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te demander maintenant… Ginny?

Il la secouait légèrement. Toujours aucune réaction. Son corps inanimé revenait inlassablement dans sa position initiale. Harry se tourna vers Mme Pomfresh qui s'avança avec une potion de réveil à la main.

-Ce n'est pas normal qu'elle ne se réveille pas! Moi je me réveillais toujours normalement quand je buvais une telle potion. Pourquoi elle ne réagit pas? demanda Harry.

De la panique se lisait dans sa voix. Il sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Son cœur accélérait son allure jusqu'à cogner frénétiquement dans sa poitrine…

-Ne t'inquiète pas… Certaine personne réagissent plus fortement à cette potion. C'est normal pour l'instant. Je lui fais boire ceci et tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Elle souleva la tête de Ginny et fit couler le liquide bleuté dans sa gorge.

Aucune réaction.

-Allons donc! Une pareille quantité devrait l'avoir tirée du sommeil instantanément… Je ne comprends pas! Je lui en redonne un peu…

Toujours rien. Harry était livide. Il le savait… Il l'avait pressenti.

-Par Merlin! Mais qu'a-t-elle Mme Pomfresh? Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-elle pas? dit Mme Weasley en accourant.

-Je crains que ce ne soit grave Molly… Il n'y a qu'une seule explication : la petite s'est réfugiée dans les limbes…

-Comment? QUOI? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire! Cria-t-elle

-Écoutez, lorsqu'un sorcier désire ardemment la mort sans pourtant réussir à s'enlever la vie, il se produit une réaction qui pousse son esprit à vivre reclus, quelque part dans les ténèbres, en attendant que son corps ne le rejoigne. Cet acte demande un énorme effort de volonté et une grande puissance magique. Peu de sorciers s'y sont rendus… et encore moins en sont revenus.

-Mais ramenez-la! Trouvez un moyen, faites quelque chose! Mon dieu, ma petite fille!

Molly avait éclaté en sanglots. M. Weasley, alerté par ses pleurs, entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie et courut vers sa femme… elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-Ar-thur! Hocqueta-t-elle… c'est un cauchemar! un vrai cauchemar!

Mme Pomfesh répéta avec dépit à Arthur Weasley la triste constatation qu'elle venait de faire. L'infirmière vit les traits de l'homme se durcit, sa mâchoire se contracter. Il regarda sa fille unique, paisiblement endormie. Puis son regard glissa vers Harry…

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Plus blanc que les draps qui recouvrait le corps inerte de Ginny, il était impossible de lire quoi que ce soit sur son visage. Toute expression l'avait quitté. Il s'avança d'un pas mécanique vers elle, ignorant les paroles de colère de M.Weasley et les pleurs de Molly, ignorant tout ce qui pouvait bien se passer autour de lui. Il était seul avec elle... Il s'arrêta net, à un mètre de son lit. Le caractère irréaliste de la scène venait de le rattraper et la vérité s'imposait à lui de plein fouet. Son corps, ses yeux clos, ses mains posées sagement sur le drap… Sa Ginny n'y était plus. C'était ça, le froid qui coulait sur sa nuque depuis qu'il s'était glissé près d'elle cette nuit… Elle l'avait quitté. Elle n'enroulerait plus jamais ses jambes fines autour de lui dans un geste possessif. Elle ne le fixerait plus jamais de ce regard félin qui le couvrait de braises ardentes… Elle ne serait jamais plus à lui!

-NON! Non, non, JE REFUSE! Ginny! GINNY!

Il s'était jeté sur elle dans un élan désespéré. Fou de douleur et de chagrin, il la serrait contre lui, la berçait dans ses bras d'un geste frénétique…

NON… NON, il allait se réveiller… C'était un sortilège, une nouvelle forme de Doloris inventée par Voldemort pour le mettre hors jeu… Oui… c'était certainement ça…

Mais il était à Poudlard. Voldemort ne pouvait l'atteindre en ces lieux et Harry le savait…

-NON! Mon amour, mon amour… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important tu sais : je veux qu'on se marie. Qu'on passe notre vie à s'aimer toujours… Tu vois cette bague, regarde-la… C'était la bague de ma mère… C'est Sirius qui me l'a rendue. Je la gardais pour toi depuis longtemps, je l'imaginais à ton doigt… J'avais tellement hâte de te la donner. Chaque soir, je la contemplais en pensant à toi. J'avais tellement hâte… tellement hâte. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps…

Harry avait parlé comme si Ginny pouvait lui répondre. Il continuait de la bercer doucement. De grosses larmes coulaient maintenant de ses yeux émeraudes. Il avait sorti l'écrin de velours noir de sa poche et avait pris le petit anneau délicatement. Il était simple, serti de trois petits diamants bleus. Il avait saisi la main inerte de Ginny dans la sienne et avait glissé la bague à son doigt.

-Je savais qu'elle t'irait à ravir…tu as des doigts aussi délicats que ceux de ma mère…

Tout le monde pleurait à présent. Comment faire autrement devant la tristesse d'une telle scène! M. Weasley s'approcha de Harry. Il posa tranquillement sa main sur son épaule.

-Harry, laisse-là maintenant… laisse-là…

Mais Harry ne semblait pas se rendre compte de sa présence…

-Je vais devoir partir Ginny. Dumbledore a dit que je devais trouver les autres horcruxes pour vaincre Voldemort… mais tout va bien aller et je reviendrai très vite ici… Et on sera très heureux. Je voudrais bien pouvoir acheter une petite maison… on pourrait avoir un chat. Tu aimes tellement les chats!

-HARRY! Ça suffit, écoute-moi, tu te fais du mal… C'est fini.

Fini… Fini…

Harry fut pris de vertiges. Il se releva avec peine, replaçant Ginny au milieu du lit et recula jusqu'à s'appuyer contre le mur. L'air refusait de se rendre jusqu'à ses poumons.

Il étouffait…

Fini… C'était fini… Ces mots dans sa tête faisait un vacarme fou!

De l'air… Il devait respirer…

Harry courut de toute ses forces à travers la pièce. Il ouvrit à la volée la porte extérieure située à l'autre extrémité et sortit en titubant. Il tomba à genoux dans l'herbe et vomit. Harry vomit jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien, jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit si intense, si cuisante, qu'il ne put même plus crier. Puis tout devint noir…le néant.

À suivre…

CHAPITRE III : Du fond de l'abîme

_Caresse-moi d'une main, tortures-moi de l'autre_

_Fais-moi expier ma faute_

_L'enfer où tu iras, j'irai aussi_

_Et ce sera mon paradis…_

Harry avançait avec difficulté. Un vent muet s'était levé et des tourbillons de sable blanc volaient en tous les sens, réduisant considérablement sa vision déjà limitée par la noirceur qui l'entourait un peu plus à chaque pas. « Une autre personne en colère », se dit-il en lui-même en tournant la tête vers la porte rouge devant laquelle il passait. Il fixa la porte, tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder par la petite croisée située à sa hauteur… Non, il ne devait pas détourner son attention; il avait déjà perdu beaucoup trop de temps se disait-il, même si dans ce monde, le temps ne comptait guère…

Lorsqu'il était arrivé, (il y a de ça quelques heures? quelques jours? Quelques secondes?) il s'était arrêté à chaque porte colorée et avait regardé à chaque fenêtre. Des champs de blé à perte de vue, des visages mornes, des retrouvailles heureuses… Chaque porte semblait ouvrir un univers particulier, semblait avoir sa voix propre… Harry avait pénétré dans l'une de ces pièces pour venir en aide à un homme qui implorait, qui cherchait de l'aide dans de grands gestes muets… Il était agenouillé sur un sol de pierre, tourné vers la porte et agitait ses poignets meurtris devant la fenêtre. Plusieurs objets disparates étaient étalés autour de lui, sur le sol humide, dont une croix et une photographie d'une petite fille blonde et d'une femme possédant les mêmes cheveux éclatants, immobiles derrière le verre brisé… un moldu, en avait déduit Harry. Il avait essayé de lui adresser la parole, mais l'homme ne semblait pas comprendre qui il était. Il croyait parler à sa femme et à sa fille… Harry eut beau gesticuler, crier, le toucher, cet homme ne voyait pas son corps. Il sentait une présence humaine et croyait que c'était celle de ses proches. Harry resta longuement immobile à l'écouter parler, comme hypnotisé par une force qui émanait du silence, une force puissante qui l'inondait, qui l'éloignait de la réalité... enfin, de _sa_ réalité. L'homme désespéré qu'il avait vu à travers la vitre avait vite disparu, laissant la place à un homme tout sourire. Ses blessures étaient devenues invisibles et la pièce s'était peu à peu remplie de soleil, asséchant le sol et baignant la pièce d'une chaleur accueillante. Une délicate odeur flottait dans l'air. Ce parfum lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose… il ressemblait étrangement… au parfum que portait la tante Pétunia lorsqu'elle accompagnait l'oncle Vernon à des soirées! Ce souvenir eu l'effet d'une douche froide sur Harry, le sortant brutalement de sa transe. Où était Ginny? Et combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il se trouvait dans cette pièce? Tout lui était revenu en mémoire en une seconde. L'homme désespéré, la couleur noire de la porte qu'il avait franchie, le corridor dans lequel il marchait depuis des jours… Il était sorti en trombe de la pièce. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'était l'univers qui l'entourait…

Aujourd'hui, Harry marchait depuis une éternité. Il avait fini par comprendre qui étaient ces gens derrières les vitres de ces portes colorées. Moldus, sorcier, sangs purs ou sang mêlé. Des gens de tous les âges, de toutes les races. Il était dans le monde de la tourmente et de la libération: royaume de la désespérance. Il ne s'étonnait plus des tempêtes de sables, ni des tapis de pétales de rose qui s'étalait à ses pieds parfois. Il ne détournait plus le regard lorsqu'il voyait du mouvement et ne s'arrêtait plus en entendant ces cris de douleur, ces cris de joie et de délivrance… Il ne sentait plus sa propre douleur, étouffé par celle présente dans l'air infecte des ténèbres, cet air qui s'alourdissait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il avançait vers son but.

Harry cherchait une porte, _sa_ porte.

Allait-elle s'apercevoir de sa présence lorsqu'il pénètrerait dans son espace? Le reconnaîtrait-elle? De quelle couleur serait cette porte? Autant de questions se mélangeaient dans son esprit sans jamais trouver de réponse. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'elle était, ici, sans lui…

Il n'avait qu'une seule certitude : cette porte se trouvait loin, bien loin de la lumière, juste avant que la noirceur n'avale en entier le corridor. Il ignorait comment, il ignorait pourquoi, mais il le savait. C'était plus qu'une intuition : c'était une connexion. Ginny voulait qu'on la retrouve et qu'on la ramène parmi les siens mais elle ne pouvait refaire surface sans aide. Harry voyait constamment dans sa tête ses yeux clairs dans un flash aveuglant. Elle lui parlait à travers ces signes, elle le guidait vers elle. Et il n'était plus très loin. Harry le savait. Il courrait dans ce corridor, les bras tendus devant lui. L'obscurité était si dense désormais qu'il se déplaçait avec beaucoup plus de difficulté.

Harry courait de toute ses forces, de toutes son âme, lorsqu'un éclair blanc le foudroya. Son corps tomba lourdement sur le sol desséché, après une course de quelques mètres dans la poussière. Il restait là, affalé de tout son long, incapable de se relever tellement la douleur était intense. Son corps était secoué de spasmes qui lui déchiraient les entrailles et lacéraient sa chair. Il hurlait de douleur mais aucun son ne franchissait ses lèvres. Il n'y avait que le silence tout autour de lui. Puis il ne vit plus dans sa tête que deux yeux bien connus; un regard voilé, meurtri. Il revit dans ses yeux passer ce même éclair blanc foudroyant...

Quand Harry reprit conscience, il se trouvait devant une porte d'un vert profond. C'était elle. C'était _sa _pièce. Cet éclair, c'était la douleur qui en émanait, qui la rongeait et qu'il avait reçu en plein cœur. Il l'avait ressenti en lui comme l'écho de ses propres tourments… Harry se releva avec peine, terrorisé à l'idée de la voir en ces lieux. Il s'approcha lentement de la petite fenêtre et jeta un regard à l'intérieur. Son sang se figea dans ses veines. Il prit une grande inspiration et pénétra dans la pièce.

L'endroit était dévasté. Des morceaux de verre brisé jonchaient le sol, recouvert d'une épaisse couche de cendres. Le plafond était soutenu par de grandes poutres calcinées et chambranlantes. De l'eau suintait des crevasses creusées dans les murs et s'accumulait en petites flaques sur le sol, reflétant la désolation de cette pièce.

Une jeune femme était assise sur un petit tabouret face à un grand miroir craqué. Elle brossait avec grand soin sa chevelure rougeoyante qui retombait avec élégance sur ses épaules dénudées. Elle portait une longue robe qui moulait sa taille fine, dessinant les contours gracieux de sa féminité. L'étoffe avait la couleur du sang.

Harry déglutit avec peine…

La jeune femme se leva lentement et se retourna pour lui faire face.

Ginny…

Harry ne l'avait jamais vu si belle. Son visage impassible d'une douceur immaculée, ses lèvres fines, infiniment sensuelles. Son regard cependant, n'était pas celui qu'il connaissait, celui qu'il aimait; ce regard qu'elle n'offrait qu'à lui... Ses yeux étaient couleur de glace, ce qui faisait un sinistre contraste avec le feu que tout son corps dégageait à cet instant.

Harry chancela, pris de vertige. Il y avait des choses si triste dans ses yeux… Elle lui tendit la main et le fit asseoir sur le petit banc qu'elle occupait quelques instants auparavant. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, sa belle robe traînant dans la suie. Harry observa cette main qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne. Il baissa les yeux vers la jeune femme.

-Vous savez qui vous a offert ce bijou? Dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

-Oui… enfin je crois…

Le cœur de Harry cessa de battre. Ginny enfonça son regard dans le siens en disant d'un ton incertain.

-Je crois bien que c'est vous…

À suivre…

**CHAPITRE IV : i _Faire crier le silence /i _**

Des larmes embrumèrent le regard de Harry : il y avait encore de l'espoir…

-Te souviens-tu, Ginny de la raison pour laquelle je t'ai offert cette bague?

-Non, désolée monsieur.

-Tu… ignores qui je suis, n'est-ce pas? dit-il avec affliction.

-Je l'ignore, en effet. Mais vous, par contre, semblez connaître mon prénom. Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés?

Une angoisse sournoise s'insinuait peu à peu dans sa tête et paralysait sa raison. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas… elle ne l'aimait pas… il n'était rien pour elle; ni un visage, ni une voix… Il se sentait aspiré par une force silencieuse : l'oubli.

-Vous semblez si triste monsieur, puis-je faire quelque chose?

Réveillé par cette petite voix qui lui avait murmuré ces paroles avec douceur, Harry prit conscience de l'attrait maléfique que cette pièce était en train d'exercer dans son esprit. Il s'enlisait dans le désespoir de Ginny ; s'il continuait à se laisser assaillir, il ferait sienne cette pièce, et tout serait fini pour eux... il n'y aurait plus aucun espoir. Il devait se maîtriser. Il le fallait!

Il baissa les yeux et soupira.

-Oui, je suis bouleversé, en effet.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry planta à nouveau son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Des sueurs froides coulaient le long de son dos mais il tint bon.

-Je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter.

-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Harry Potter. J'ai rarement l'honneur de recevoir des invités ici, dit-elle avec amertume. Votre visite me fait plaisir.

Harry ne le remarqua pas, mais l'eau qui suintait à la surface du mur avait cessée de couler et les petites mares sur le sol avaient rétrécies…

-Alors? dit-elle… Pourquoi ces larmes dans vos yeux?

-C'est une histoire d'amour très triste… lui répondit-il. Je ne veux pas te troubler en te la racontant.

-Je vous en prie… rougit-elle, racontez-moi.

-Oui… oui d'accord, je veux bien.

Le cœur de Harry battait la chamade. Il ne pouvait pas commettre d'erreur. Il devait se concentrer, il le devait! Mais c'était tellement difficile… Il sentait son corps attiré irrémédiablement vers le siens. Il luttait à chaque seconde pour ne pas se jeter à genoux devant elle, pour ne pas l'embrasser, la prendre dans ses bras et tout lui dire! Harry prit une grande et profonde inspiration qui ramena un peu de paix en lui. Il se leva du siège qu'il occupait et vint s'installer par terre à ses côtés. Il croisa ses mains sur ses genoux.

La jeune femme, voyant son trouble, toucha le bras de Harry du bout des doigts pour le rassurer. Un éclair brûlant déchira le corps de l'homme, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Ginny retira vivement sa main. Elle avait senti une chaleur à ce contact, comme si une force irradiait de lui.

-Ne t'en fais pas… ça peut parfois se produire quand des gens se rencontrent, dit-il d'un ton rassurant, conscient de l'avoir effrayée. Je… je te raconte mon histoire maintenant. Je me sens prêt, dit-il faiblement.

Au dessus de leur tête, une large poutre qui soutenait le plafond venait de se redresser d'elle-même…

-J'étais jeune quand je l'ai rencontrée. J'étais bien, j'étais libre aussi. Cette fille était une sorcière. Elle était drôle, intelligente et d'une grande beauté. J'ai été envoûté aussitôt. Je l'aimais, sans pourtant rien savoir de l'amour; j'étais bien trop jeune.

Puis un jour j'ai grandi, j'ai vieilli et elle aussi. Je la voyais tous les jours, fière et désirable, plus belle que la beauté même… Elle m'obsédait. Elle était toute ma vie, tout mon univers. Mais mon destin était déjà tracé. J'étais né pour mourir, né pour combattre le mal qui envahissait le monde des sorciers. J'ai ressenti très tôt ce fardeau sur mes épaules et j'ai décidé volontairement de m'éloigner d'elle. Je voulais la voir heureuse avant tout.

La voix de Harry se brisa…

-Et c'est encore ce que je souhaite le plus aujourd'hui…

Il leva les yeux au ciel pour tenter de retenir ses larmes. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua que la pièce avait changée… Le plafond était droit et les fissures dans les murs s'étaient réparées. L'abîme qui retenait Ginny prisonnière était en train de se refermer peu à peu… Harry tenta de reprendre son calme. Il inspira profondément et poursuivit son récit sous l'écoute attentive de la jeune femme.

-Tout aurait été si simple si elle avait été indifférente à mes sentiments! Enfin, on ne change pas le destin j'imagine… Toujours est-il que cette femme qui m'était si chère, en secret, rêvait également de moi et j'en étais conscient. Elle m'observait en coin, soupirait dès que je l'approchais… Cela, loin de m'apaiser, ne faisait qu'empirer mes tourments. J'étais déchiré entre le besoin que je ressentais de la protéger, de ne pas m'impliquer dans sa vie et celui beaucoup trop puissant de la sentir contre moi… de la toucher.

Harry avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec une infinie douceur, ce qui avait fait frissonner Ginny… Harry l'avait senti et avait rougi…

Le sol s'était lentement recouvert d'un épais tapis de couleur verte et une fenêtre était apparue dans le mur, laissant entrevoir à l'extérieur une morne journée d'automne.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit tristement.

-Un beau jour, j'ai succombé à ses lèvres. Je suis asservi depuis ce jour. J'ai laissé tomber mon masque et toutes mes armes pour elle… Je lui ai tout donné, corps et âme.

Une douleur aiguë avait fait l'apparition dans le bas de son ventre. Ginny s'était levée et se promenait à l'entour de la pièce, sa main posée sur elle gracieusement, à l'endroit même où Harry ressentait ce mal : elle était troublée par son récit et son corps, ainsi que son esprit, réagissaient! En effet, certains accessoires étaient apparus dans l'endroit et tous revêtaient la couleur verte. Le même vert qui recouvrait la porte de la pièce... Il continua de plus belle.

-Mon âme lui appartient toujours d'ailleurs… je suis lié à elle, et elle, à moi. Je ressentirais son mal jusqu'à l'autre bout de la terre, et même plus loin encore…

Harry s'était levé également et se promenait en suivant les mouvement de Ginny. Il ne la quittait maintenant plus des yeux, réceptif à chacun de ses gestes.

-Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous plus ensemble aujourd'hui? dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Je l'ai abandonnée, dit Harry. Je l'ai quittée parce que je croyais qu'en l'éloignant de moi, elle aurait à long terme une bien meilleure vie, en sachant les années de tourmentes qui étaient devant nous. Voilà. Mais je l'aime. Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Et quand je la retrouverai, je lui demanderai si elle accepterait de m'aimer pour la vie.

Harry s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Ginny et il se plongea dans son regard. Il ajouta :

-C'est la seule protection que je puis lui offrir, le réconfort de mon amour, ma fidélité et la chaleur de mes bras…

Ginny se figea sur place. Une étincelle semblait avoir embrasé son regard qui se promenait maintenant, passant des yeux de Harry à la pièce qui l'entourait. Elle refit ce manège plusieurs fois et Harry demeura complètement immobile de peur de la distraire de sa réflexion. Ginny contracta ses traits en analysant l'environnement qui l'entourait, faisant un ultime effort pour se souvenir… Mais se souvenir de quoi au juste? se disait-elle! Un frisson la parcouru des pieds à la tête. Elle s'exclama :

-Harry! Je… Vos yeux! Vos yeux sont de la même couleur que la porte de ma demeure… et de la même couleur que les murs, et les rideaux, et le tapis! Je ne comprends pas...

Harry, plein d'espoir, lui souriait, le souffle court.

-Cette couleur me rappelle quelque chose d'autre… quelque chose de plus profondément enfoui en moi… J'ai déjà vu vos yeux auparavant! J'en suis certaine! Un rayon de soleil éclatant venait de percer dans la petite pièce, frappant Ginny de plein fouet.

-Harry! Je vois des choses dans ma tête! Je… je…

Harry s'avança et saisi les mains de Ginny. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, il le vit aussi. L'espace d'un instant, Harry partageait ses pensées et ses souvenirs.

_flashback_

_i Ils étaient tous les deux en face l'un de l'autre, couvert de boue. L'entraînement de Quiddich avait été effroyable en raison de la température ce jour là. Harry essuyait tendrement le visage de Ginny avec une serviette rouge et or. Il se pencha vers elle et embrassa son joli nez en lui disant qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire partir les petites taches dorées qu'il lui restait à cet endroit… elle eut une petite moue agacée qui le fit éclater de rire. _

_flash_

_Harry tournait la tête, voyant Ginny courir vers lui. Elle se jetait dans ses bras, le visage résolu, le regard flamboyant. Alors, sans réfléchir, sans l'avoir prévu, sans se soucier des cinquante personnes qui les regardaient, Harry l'embrassa… _

_flash_

_Harry était assis sur un divan de la salle commune, Ginny la tête sur ses genoux. Il caressait doucement ses longs cheveux roux. Elle s'était abandonnée, dans une plénitude totale, à ses caresses. Les yeux clos, elle lui murmura les mots « je t'aime… ». _

_flash_

_Ils étaient dans une pièce inconnue. Ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, leurs lèvres assoiffées de l'autre se rencontrant dans une caresse sans fin. Ginny reculait d'un pas, entraînant Harry vers un grand lit blanc… _

_« -Ginny, attends! » lui avait-il dit, dans un ultime effort de volonté. »_

_« Es-tu certaine? » _

_« -C'est ma seule certitude. Je veux que tu sois le premier…», lui avait-elle murmuré, le couvrant d'un regard de braise. En s'étendant sur le lit, elle avait ajouté tout bas « et le dernier... ». /i _

Harry lâcha brusquement les mains de Ginny et tomba à genoux. Le souffle court, le regard absent, il semblait prisonnier des images qu'il venait de voir dans la tête de son amante. Elle le fixa intensément, incertaine de tout ce qu'elle venait de ressentir, espérant croiser à nouveau ce regard émeraude pour l'en convaincre… Mais Harry ne releva pas la tête. Un vent froid se levait dans la pièce quand Ginny se souvint de tout.

-HARRY! MON AMOUR! Lui cria-t-elle. Ne me laisse plus jamais Harry, plus jamais!

Elle se jeta sur lui, éperdue, et l'embrassa comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. C'était un baiser profond, pénétrant, violent… Au contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes, Harry sortit de sa torpeur et plongea son regard dans celui de Ginny. Leurs pensées fusionnèrent à nouveau, s'imposant dans leur esprit comme un éclair aveuglant de lumière blanche, déchirant et cruel.

_i Ginny s'accrochait à ses épaules dans un élan de passion, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair. Leurs corps se mélangeaient, s'exploraient, au rythme de leurs souffles chauds... Harry laissa s'échapper un gémissement sourd et enfouit son visage dans la chevelure de feu de Ginny. Tel un écho, son corps se cambra en frémissant, dans un dernier flot de sensations…_

_flashback_

_Ginny ouvrit avec difficulté le petit flacon de verre. Ses mains tremblaient mais sa volonté, elle, était ferme. Elle le porta à ses lèvres et avala tout d'un trait. L'effet fut instantané; elle s'effondra sur le sol, inerte._

_flash_

_De grosses larmes coulaient des yeux de Harry et tombaient sur le corps endormi de son amour. Harry sentait ses dernières forces l'abandonner. Il se glissa à ses côtés. Ginny se retourna, laissant sa tête glisser mollement sur son épaule dans un profond soupir. Il sentit son souffle contre son cou et sa petite main vint s'agripper à son chandail, comme elle l'avait fait si souvent…_

_flash_

_Harry, du haut de la tour des Gryffondors, vit un attroupement de personne se dirigeant à grands pas vers l'entrée ouest du château. Hagrid portait quelque chose… quelqu'un… Une cascade de cheveux roux flottaient librement derrière lui. « GINNY! » Harry avait hurlé, couru, pleuré…Lorsqu'il était parvenu jusqu'à l'infirmerie, le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Rogue l'attendaient. Harry se jeta sur eux, fou de douleur et de désespoir… Il voulait la voir! Où était-elle? « GINNY! ». Rogue pointa sa baguette vers lui mais il n'eut aucune formule magique à prononcer : Harry était déjà affalé sur le sol et pleurait à chaudes larmes son impuissance._

_flash_

_Harry lui tourna le dos et partit. Des larmes douloureuses baignaient le visage de Ginny. Celle-ci se mit à courir, de toutes ses forces, de tout son être en direction de la cabane de Hagrid. Harry sanglotait à fendre l'âme en la regardant s'enfuir au loin…_

_« adieu mon amour, adieu… » /i _

Une lumière verte aveuglante les arracha l'un à l'autre, projetant leurs corps meurtris dans un vide sans fin…

-Ah oui… J'ai emprunté une phrase à JK Rowling pour les besoins de la cause (p.587 du tome 6 aux éditions Gallimard)

-(Re)Ah oui… Je l'ai pas tout à fait emprunté parce qu'en fait, j'ai changé les temps de verbe.

-(ReRe) Ah oui... J'ai aussi emprunté une de mes phrases d'un autre chapitre mais je me donne le droit de ne pas préciser laquelle… Non mais! C'est moi l'auteur après tout!

**CHAPITRE V** : Je ne reviendrai pas…

Harry ouvrit les yeux et laissa échapper un plainte de douleur. Il porta ses mains jusqu'à ses tempes et les massa vigoureusement en espérant faire diminuer les élancements qu'il ressentait à cet endroit… i « Encore un rêve façon Potter » /i , se dit-il. i " J'en ai marre!" /i Il s'assis dans son lit en cherchant ses lunettes sur la table de chevet.

-Elles sont sur l'autre table, dit une petite voix timide.

Harry sursauta en entendant cette voix féminine. Que faisait-elle dans le dortoir des garçons à cette heure? Il se tourna vers la provenance de ce son mais il ne vit qu'une ombre floue. Il attrapa ses lunettes et se hâta de les placer sur son nez.

-Hermione? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici!

Hermione le fixait d'un regard embrumé.

-Ça fait plusieurs heures que je suis là, Harry, dit-elle calmement.

-Quoi? Des heures? Et… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, bon sang!

Harry avait presque crié cette phrase. Elle l'avait observé pendant son sommeil? Elle perdait la tête, ou quoi!

-Par Merlin, merci! Vous êtes réveillé! Avalez-ça… Tenez…

-Mme Pomfresh? Mais… Beurk!

Harry avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Ces grands murs blanc, ces rideaux épais, le goût atroce de cette potion qui lui avait été administré par la force… il était à l'infirmerie!

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là? demanda le jeune homme.

-Hum… restez allongé et ne vous levez surtout pas. Miss Granger va vous tenir compagnie, dit précipitamment l'infirmière avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide.

-Comment te sens-tu, Harry?

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Avait-il demandé d'un ton ferme qui traduisait son inquiétude.

-Essaie de conserver tes forces pour te remettre sur pieds…

-HERMIONE! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi je suis ici?

Harry avait prononcé ces paroles sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. Aussi, Hermione lui répondit-elle avec une réticence à peine voilée :

-Tu… tu es tombé. Et tu t'es cogné la tête.

-Comment ça, quand? Comment est-ce arrivé? Et puis où est Ginny?

-… , je voudrais que tu gardes ton calme. C'est très difficile pour moi aussi, dit-elle.

-Difficile? Comment ça difficile? Je me suis cogné la tête, ET ALORS?

Hermione pris une grande inspiration. Elle ne voulait surtout pas empirer l'état déjà précaire de son ami, mais elle savait bien que ses yeux trahissaient le chagrin qu'elle ressentait.

-Tu as perdu conscience et tu t'es frappé le crâne sur une dalle de pierre à l'extérieur. Voilà.

-Ah… Ça fait longtemps que je suis ici? Ajouta-t-il, quelque peu rassuré par la réponse de son amie.

-Près d'une semaine… Nous n'avons pas quitté ton chevet, Ron et moi. C'est fou, qu'elle peur tu nous a faite!

Hermione s'était penchée sur lui et avait déposé un léger baiser sur son front. Au passage, Harry saisit sa main dans la sienne. Elle tremblait légèrement. Il ferma les yeux.

-Où est Ginny, Hermione?

Harry avait parlé d'une voix rauque, rongé par l'angoisse. Pourquoi ce n'était pas elle qui était demeurée à ses côtés pendant son séjour à l'infirmerie?

-Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu arrives à te souvenir avant ta chute?

-J'en sais rien… tout est brouillé. J'ai beaucoup rêvé pendant mon coma. Je… Est-ce qu'elle va bien?

-Non…

Hermione avait répondu dans un souffle, sa voix brisée par une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Elle ravala un sanglot avec grande difficulté et poursuivit.

-Elle sera transportée à Ste-Mangouste aujourd'hui. Il n'y a plus d'espoir...

Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Ses pires craintes étaient confirmées : ses cauchemars n'en étaient pas; c'était sa réalité! Les pensées de Harry se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Quel était cet endroit, ce corridor où il avait tant marché? Comment en était-il revenu? Ginny y était-elle encore? Toutes ces portes…

-Harry, parle-moi! Dit-moi quelque chose, je t'en prie!

-Je l'ai abandonnée à nouveau… J'ai échoué, dit Harry, soudainement, épuisé.

-Harry. Tu as voulu la protéger en la laissant, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'elle essaierait de se suicider! Ce n'était pas de ta …

-ARRÊTE, Hermione! Je t'interdis de dire ça! C'était bien ma faute, oui! Si j'avais été moins centré sur moi, j'aurais compris que tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle était partagé. Et j'aurais compris qu'il était impossible de la quitter. J'aurais dû savoir. J'aurais dû…

Harry s'arrêta, le souffle accéléré par cet élan de douleur qu'il sentait remonter en lui.

-Je veux la voir maintenant. Elle est ici? demanda-t-il.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Hermione de répondre. Déjà, il se tenait debout.

-Laisse-moi maintenant, je voudrais m'habiller, dit-il d'un ton glacial.

-Heu… As-tu besoin d'aide, veux-tu que j'appelle quelqu'un? Demanda-t-elle timidement, tout en sachant pertinemment la réponse que son ami lui donnerait… Mme Pomfresh a bien dit que tu devais rester allongé.

-Hermione ! Laisse-moi!

L'attitude de son amie l'irritait au plus haut point, même s'il la comprenait. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux toute l'inquiétude et le chagrin que celle-ci ressentait à ce moment.

-Je t'en prie...

-Je… je reste tout près. Au cas…

-Merci, chuchota-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Hermione s'éloigna et ferma les rideaux derrière elle. Harry attrapa ses vêtements soigneusement pliés sur la petite chaise et s'habilla avec grande peine. Ses mouvements étaient lents et désorganisés, ses membres étant alourdis par la douleur et l'inactivité due à cette semaine plongée dans le sommeil. Il se félicita mentalement d'avoir opté pour un pull plutôt qu'une chemise lorsqu'il s'était habillé la dernière fois... Après plusieurs minutes d'effort soutenu, il tira enfin les rideaux qui entouraient son lit. Il balaya la pièce d'un regard; il n'y avait personne dans la pièce à cet instant. Il s'avança vers le lit qui faisait face au siens. Un vase contenant de magnifiques lys blancs était posé sur la table de chevet. C'était ses préférées…Harry avait toujours trouvé que ces fleurs ressemblaient étrangement à Ginny. La délicatesse de ces pétales toutes simples d'un blanc de nacre lui rappelait sa grâce, sa beauté émouvante. Le pistil rouge qui trônait en leur centre ressemblait étrangement à cheveux roux. Et leur parfum évoquait dans sa mémoire la subtile odeur de sa peau…

Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il pris doucement sa main dans la sienne et s'assit à son chevet sur une petite chaise de bois. Il avait besoin de lui parler… Il ne ressentait plus à cet instant qu'un grand vide en lui. Une plaie béante. Ginny l'avait quittée . Son âme l'avait quittée. Elle l'avait emportée avec elle derrière la petite porte verte...

-Pardonne-moi mon ange si je n'ai pas réussi à te ramener avec moi. J'ai été trop faible. Je n'ai pas pu retenir ta main qui glissait de la mienne. Je te demande pardon…

Sa voix se brisa.

-Je sais ce que tu endures Là-bas; tu es seule dans le froid, prisonnière de ton désespoir par ma faute… Je suis prisonnier aussi, même si je suis ici, au milieu des autres. Prisonnier de ma vie, de mon destin, de toi… Je voudrais tellement avoir le choix! Je partirais te rejoindre sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Harry ferma les yeux.

-Lorsque j'étais Là-bas, avec toi et que j'ai vu ces images dans ta tête… j'ai été le plus heureux des hommes, tu sais! J'ai compris à quel point ces moments avaient comptés pour toi aussi et j'ai ressenti tout l'amour qu'il y avait dans ces regards, dans ces baisers que tu m'a offerts. Cette certitude sera mon paradis en attendant de te rejoindre. Mon enfer, c'est ici, loin de toi, je veux que tu le saches. Tu as été ce que j'ai vécu de plus beau… Je n'attends plus rien de la vie maintenant.

Harry se leva et vint s'étendre à ses côtés. Il écarta les couverture du corps de la jeune femme et posa la tête sur sa poitrine. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle dans une ultime étreinte. Il se laissait bercer une toute dernière fois par cette respiration profonde et lente qui accompagnait les battements de son cœur, ce souffle qui jadis l'obsédait et qui l'avait empêché de trouver le sommeil à maintes reprises. Il s'imprégnait de chaque parcelle de son corps. i « Si parfaite! »/i se disait-il. Du bout des doigts, il caressa son visage. Comme il avait aimé la voir sourire : c'était comme voir le ciel pour la toute première fois! Harry poussa un long soupir en laissant glisser ses doigts le long de son cou. Il repoussa le tissu qui recouvrait son épaule jusqu'à la dénuder entièrement. Des larmes embrumèrent son regard alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur la peau si douce de son amante. Un frisson le parcouru à ce contact. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux et glissa sur le corps endormi de Ginny.

Avec toute la force de sa volonté, Harry se détacha alors d'elle et se leva, tremblant de tout son corps.

-Je vais partir maintenant. Je vais faire ce que l'on attend de moi et je ne reviendrai pas, peu importe l'issue de la guerre, Ginny. Je ne reviendrai pas… je t'aime

Harry se retourna lentement et marcha vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il lui jeta un dernier regard… c'était trop. Il revint vers le lit en courant et se jeta contre elle, son corps secoué de sanglots.

-J'peux ppppas! J'y arri-ve pppas! AIDEZ-MOI! Je vous en prie… je peux pas t'abandonner encore, c'est trop dur!

Harry plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser terminal.

-Je t'aime, tu entends? Je t'aime…

Ginny ouvrit les yeux à cet instant. Elle vit le visage de Harry sur le siens et ouvrit légèrement les lèvres pour rencontrer les siennes. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour le retenir.

-Ne me quitte pas encore… je t'en prie, dit-elle faiblement.

Au son se sa voix, Harry laissa s'échapper un gémissement. Ses prières avaient été exaucées. Il la serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il pleurait de peine, de soulagement, de remords, de joie…

-Comment as-tu fais pour revenir de Là? explique-moi Ginny… j'ai besoin de savoir, dit-il en pleurant.

-Disons que j'ai eu à faire le choix entre vivre dans l'ombre de ton passage en moi, emprisonnée dans mes souvenirs tout en craignant d'être à nouveau abandonnée, ou revenir ici et prendre le risque… J'avais fait mon choix.

Harry se figea dans un regard interrogateur.

-Mais tu m'es revenue pourtant, pourquoi?

-J'ai senti tes lèvres sur moi et j'ai entendu tes paroles… Et j'ai compris que le monde dans lequel j'étais si bien -ma pièce-, n'étais qu'une création de mon esprit malade pour recréer ces moments passés dans tes bras. Les images que j'avais étaient des échos… Et quand j'ai senti tes mains sur moi, tes lèvres, j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus puissant ici. C'est à partir de là que j'ai pris conscience de l'endroit où je me trouvais et pourquoi j'y étais… Puis je me suis rappelée de ta visite et de tes yeux en moi… J'ai compris jusqu'où tu avais été pour me ramener vers la lumière. Je me suis souvenue de tout…

Elle fit une pause et regarda Harry dans les yeux en souriant d'un air espiègle.

-Et la réponse à la question que tu m'as posée pendant mon sommeil est « oui » dit doucement Ginny. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi, quoi qu'il advienne Harry. Je ne peux pas être ailleurs qu'à tes côtés sans me trahir… Vivre sans toi, c'est comme être privé de la plus belle moitié de moi-même.

-L'autre moitié de moi… répéta-t-il dans un souffle, oui, c'est précisément ça...

-Shuuttt fit Ginny en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Embrasse-moi, tu m'as tellement manquée!

&&& Fin &&&

Alors Voilà…

C'était ma toute première fic et je la poste sur ffnet... j'en ai écrit 4 autres à ce jour mais pour le moment, je publie seulement sur hpfanfiction... Merci à ceux qui prendrons le temps de me laisser une p'tite review, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir d'avoir des feedbacks de ce qu'on écrit!

Célianne

xxx


End file.
